1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method of raising small animals and particularly the galliformes such as chickens whereby substantially larger numbers of birds can be raised in the space normally employed at a substantially less cost per matured bird and to apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One frequently employed method of raising chickens is to place chicks in a house or enclosure comprising a single room and to remove the birds seven weeks later at which stage the birds are ready for market. In one chicken growing area of this country, the single housing would be, for example, 300 feet long and 40 feet wide, into which 16,000 chicks are placed and the survivors thereof are removed at the end of seven weeks. It will be appreciated that the entire housing must be heated to a relatively high temperature or maintained at a relatively high temperature when the birds are first placed in the housing and particularly during summertime substantial cooling must be provided for the house after the chicks have grown to substantial size birds. Further, it will be appreciated that it is only possible to clean the chicken house at the most every seven weeks and all of the remaining of the 16,000 chicks must be removed at the same time. Such conditions are unfavorable for maximum bird survival, wasteful of energy and space and the birds are subjected to conditions which are conducive to the development of breast blisters and sore eyes, and the conditions are such that they promote growth of flies and unhealthful odors.